Many companies handle, store and ship goods. In many instances, to take advantage of economies, goods are handled, stored and shipped in bulk, which results in the stacking and packaging of the goods. For example, it is common to package goods and then stack the packages on a pallet so that the goods can be maneuvered by a forklift truck or the like. These loaded pallets are in turn stored and stacked, and are shipped both short and long distances via trucks, trains, sea, air, etc.
Accordingly, the packages are subjected to forces that cause them to shift and slip against each other and/or the pallet. This causes damage to the packages and the goods they contain.
In an attempt to reduce such damage, companies often create customized packaging for the goods. For example, companies can incorporate additional padding within the packaging, create form-fitting packages, use tie-bands or wraps, etc. However, customized packaging results in added complexities, time, weight and cost. In other instances companies have used cardboard as separator sheets between the packages and/or pallets in an attempt to increase padding an increase friction. Cardboard, however, is bulky and expensive and doe., not significantly increase friction.
In addition, many companies store and ship goods that have metal parts that are particularly susceptible to denting and damage during handling, and are also susceptible to rust or corrosion. In an attempt to reduce such corrosion, some companies use costly and cumbersome sealants or wraps and the like.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a durable, lightweight and inexpensive anti-slip separator sheet for handling, storing and packaging goods. It is also desirable to provide a durable, lightweight and inexpensive anti-slip separator sheet for metal goods that reduces corrosion and prolongs the life of the goods.